


【KK/TK】游戏玩家(上)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KK/TK】游戏玩家(上)

  
  
  
  
  


 

  
**

黑发男人深吸口气往游戏机里投进最后一枚硬币，摇杆缓缓移动、停止——仍旧一无所获。

“可恶…”

他忍住要捶玻璃挡板的冲动不服气地瞪了眼展柜里嬉皮笑脸的狐狸玩偶。

怎么还怪可爱的…

算了，今天就练到这里吧。

 

1.

“叔叔好，今后要麻烦您多多关照了。”拖着行李箱的男孩越过人行道走向路边等候多时的黑发男人，不带怯意的招呼却给人种自然舒服的感觉。光一看了眼唇间含笑的大眼睛少年，不禁有些怀疑他的真实年龄。

“堂本刚？真快啊，上次见你的时候才这么高……”说着用手在腰部比划了一下，视线微微下移仿佛真的在看他小时候刚进堂本家的样子。

“是呀，现在已经24了呢…叔叔倒还是很帅。”

哥哥没有谎报年龄啊，这小鬼居然真有24岁了嘛。光一想起前天和哥哥的通话，听筒那边深沉的声线在谈到刚时又多了几分温柔。

‘别看那小子已经24了…其实许多地方都还很孩子气，这段时间就麻烦你了。’

「他啊，听说要来找你，开心了好几天呢」

脑子里突然又冒出了这么一句话，这孩子看起来好像的确是…挺开心的。

心情变得很好是怎么回事。光一挠了挠脑袋下意识就要接过他身上背着的大书包。

“叔叔我自己来就好。”

“……”

“愣着干嘛，走啊。”

西装笔挺的男人背着个小熊挂饰的紫色书包自顾自走在前面，转身催促时还很大人样的微蹙着眉沉下声。可爱到有点想笑。

  
“はい~”

 

2.

“豆腐汤和乌鱼饭可以吗？”  
打开了色调偏暖的厅灯，光一引他进门后递了双相异于室内简约格调的卡通拖鞋给他，自己则趿了双复古系的纯色人字拖。

“可以的…”换好鞋跟在身后进了客房，初次拜访的拘谨在不经意间便得到了缓和，是很容易就能让人放松下来的环境。光一家的氛围很好，虽然是独居却没有很孤单的冷清感，沙发上散放着无伤大雅的游戏机和抱枕，旁边的小型书架里则排列着各种类型的杂志报刊。偌大的房间几乎每处都能物尽其用，是毫无累赘感的简洁大方。

不过…客房柔软的大床上居然端端正正的放了个表情滑稽的三角体布偶。是十几年前自己特别喜欢的那款，这么久了亏他还能记得，况且又不是一直没长大的小孩子。

他把玩偶放到一边开始整理行李，不算大的房间明显已经仔细打扫过，干净的书桌安置在靠窗的位置，窗帘是令人安心的浅蓝，拉开就能看见窗外的景色和夜空，视野很好。白天的话采光应该也不错。即使是客房也有很认真的考虑到入住者的体验感，这点实话说堂本刚有点意外。小时候他们相处的时间不短也不长，印象中的光一是个打架很厉害的男子汉，有时甚至给人种大男子主义的错觉。冷着一张脸就可以吓走大半欺负人的小孩子，说话也会带点装腔作势的“毒舌”。看起来大大咧咧很随性，照顾人的方式也总是很简单……但在细节上却会时不时流露出这种特有的细腻和温柔啊。

不一会儿外面传来了叔叔喊他吃饭的声音，刚应了句便准备开门。走到门边又顿了下，他回头和那只三角君对视了几秒，最终重新把他放回床上。柔软的被子裹住只露出小半双三角形的眼睛——这是刚小时候和他玩儿的习惯。

果然还是很喜欢这家伙啊，谁说长大了就不能玩的。

  
3.

惊艳。

只能用惊艳二字来形容豆腐汤和乌鱼饭了。

堂本刚以性取向发誓这是他第一次吃到做的这么好的两道菜，有种能吃一辈子的归宿感。

  
“你是不是小时候被饿过”  
光一看他埋头吃饭的样子忍不住开口问。

“哈…？”  
刚差点呛住。他抬头看了眼光一，对面是那种完全没有取笑意味的认真眼神。好吧，就只能怪自己吃的太急……也怪他厨艺好嘛。不过在别人家自然而然地就处于这种放松状态，还是让堂本刚有些不好意思的垂下头。

“叔叔做饭很好吃啊。”

“嘛…只会这两样啦。”  
毕竟他也很喜欢，被夸奖后唇间了溢出藏不住的笑意。一个人生活怎么说也得有点食之乐嘛。多了也懒得琢磨，把最喜欢的食物变成拿手菜也不是什么很麻烦的事儿。倒不如说下楼买吃的或者点外卖要更麻烦，也许还不健康呢——一个中年男人的健康意识。

西装早就换成了舒适的家居服。光一解开围裙自己也吃了点，和许久不见的侄子聊了些日常琐事和习惯爱好。短期同居中双方的私人空间需要彼此的理解和尊重，虽说按辈分讲刚是需要被照顾的一方，但懂事如他还是知道要尽量避免给别人添麻烦，人情毕竟不是可以随便挥霍的东西。默契度在某种程度上同样很重要，说清楚后也更有利于之后的共同生活。

“不涉及底线的兴趣爱好和社交关系我不会干涉，但夜不归宿一定要提前和我说清楚。”还是觉得他是个小孩子，尽管已经24岁了。

“这点也达成共识。”

  
4.

刚在光一的公司实习。

身为前辈，穿上制服后果然气质就不一样了，进入状态后无形中就给人一种难以亲近的表象。

对待工作据说也是出了名的严谨缜密。

周身自带的冷峻气场更是很大程度上隔绝了部分外界骚扰，因此起初不相熟的同事除了工作问题基本上都很少与他交流。

堂本刚复印好文件路过光一，碰巧遇见同辈新人找他承认错误。垂下头畏畏缩缩的样子着实很紧张——面对这样一张严肃且不苟言笑的脸说不紧张才怪呢，刚站在一边也不禁捏了一把冷汗。

“这里调整一下，还有这里、这里。”并没有冷嘲热讽或是劈头盖脸的问责，只是拿起笔简明扼要的圈出了问题所在，语句间更多的是耐心指导而非不悦。

“校对本来就是发现问题的地方，你也不用太愧疚，同样的问题下次尽量不要再犯。”他看了眼浑身紧绷的下属，轻描淡写地给予了恰到好处的宽慰。

“明白了，谢谢部长。”

“刚君有什么事吗？”松了口气的社员离开后光一看见了站在门前表情丰富的刚，他指了指刚手里拿着的文件低声问道。

“嗯…没事，路过而已。”

“哦…”

“对了。”

“嗯？”刚准备走就被一句话给拉了回来，他转过身疑惑的看了眼不停用拇指按着圆珠笔的部长。

“今天等我一起下班。”

“好。”

5.

下班后光一婉拒了几位熟络同事喝酒的邀请，打完招呼便下楼和大厅等候的堂本刚一起离开了公司。

「这次的先欠着，下次我请你们。」

长濑收到消息后哼笑了一声，心情颇好的揽着其他两位朋友的肩膀大步朝街边的酒馆走去。

“下次得宰那混小子一顿咯，那句话怎么说来着……‘见色忘友’”

“什么色啦…人家是叔侄。”

“反正又不是亲的……”

“还没喝呢说什么傻话哈哈哈哈”

*

“工作还顺利吗？”

“嗯，不过还有很多要学习的地方，我会努力的。”

光一扶着方向盘驶往宽敞的公路，余光暼见副驾驶上乖坐着的人忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“想吃什么，今天带你去。”

“……”  
“诶？真的可以吗？”  
大概是还没从工作状态中切换过来，覆在脑袋上温暖的手掌这才让他意识到光一是在问他晚饭吃什么。

“可以哟。”

“想吃叔叔做的乌鱼饭……还有茄子！”

“茄子驳回。”

“……”

“乌鱼饭加量。”

“成交！”

  
6.

连绵不绝的雨像是爱上了这座城市。

两人相处不知不觉也快一个月了。

事实证明再爱的菜也会有吃腻的一天，堂本刚在夜深人静时难免会想起曾经一时冲动发过的誓。

还不是因为自己总缠着光一做，换谁连吃十几天也会受不了的吧。刚有些心不在焉的盘腿坐在沙发上玩起了光一给他的赛车游戏，几局下来还是没有突破前主人创下的记录。由着身体重力慢慢侧躺在了沙发上，放下游戏柄后两手空空又有点不自在，于是捞起一旁柔软的靠枕抱在了怀里。

光一叔叔怎么还没回来。

*

细雨似乎有变大的趋势，懒得再打伞于是拎着放了食材的环保袋加快脚步往家走去。

 

“呜…汪…”

试图忽视失败。

光一忍不住后退几步垂眼看向草丛边蜷在纸箱里的那只流浪狗。

“呜…汪…”

やべえ，脚步迈不动了。

一直懒得用的伞还是撑了起来，他掏出准备给刚换口味用的火腿分给它一小部分。

雨下大了，浅灰色的外套被打湿成深色。男人缩起脖子快步往前走。插在口袋里的手不一会儿就抽了出来，他回头看了眼墨色雨伞下隐约可见的毛绒绒脑袋，继而转身扬起手努力遮挡住扑面而来的雨。

 

“叔叔没带伞吗？”

“嗯…突然间下大了。”

刚接过食材放进了厨房，光一则先去浴室冲洗身体。谁有兴致就谁做饭，刚的厨艺也是不赖的。

“火腿有点不够啊。”  
这个量只能做出火腿味的蛋炒饭吧。

“……我那份不要。”

“啥？”浴室哗哗的水声模糊了光一的回答，他撩了撩切菜时散下的衣袖走到门前竖起耳朵又问了一遍。

“我说——&%$@…所以只放刚的那份就好。”

“……啥啊。”  
还是有点没太听清。

  
7.

一副紧缩眉头若有所思的样子。

自己那份饭里还是放了几片火腿，光一拿起碗筷吃了几口后放下，视线时不时从炒饭飘忽到窗外。

“没食欲吗？是不是淋感冒了…”

刚扒拉着饭看了眼光一又看了看窗户，确定自己已经关好了门窗。

“没有，味道挺好的。”察觉到在心不在焉后立刻调整好状态认真吃起了刚做的饭，对面那双直溜溜盯着他看的圆眼睛这才微微弯了弯。

*

躺在床上辗转难眠，雨声愈发急了起来。

也不知道那家伙现在怎么样了，雨伞会被风吹跑吗，会有人把它带回家吗。

光一来回滚了几圈直到薄薄的被子把他牢牢裹住——很舒适。

怎么突然有种负罪感。

*  
到底在干什么啦……  
意识到的时候已经撑着刚的透明伞走在了黑色的街巷中。

风雨交加的夜晚有点凉，光一拢紧敞开的外套不让冷风钻进怀里，迎着雨快步走到了傍晚路过的那片草丛——摇摇欲坠的伞勉强撑在了纸箱上，半睡半醒的小家伙听见动静后可怜兮兮的呜咽了一声。

心里残存的那点‘怕麻烦’瞬间便消失的一干二净。

“为什么不回家？”

“汪…”

“什么？在等我吗？”

“汪…”

“真是拿你没办法…”

好像无师自通了某门语言，他蹲下身指尖轻轻戳了戳小狗的鼻子，自问自答了一番便收起透明伞换成墨绿色的那把。瑟瑟发抖的小家伙被连着纸箱端了起来，光一单手撑伞把它揣进怀里，有力的手臂紧紧环住了带上些份量的盒子。

  
8.

“叔叔…这是？”

一觉醒来家里多了个毛绒绒的生物。刚错愕的揉了揉眼睛，跪坐在地毯上和那只金黄色小东西卿卿我我的确实是叔叔没错。

“是PAN酱哦…是不是呀PAN。”

“pan…ちゃん？”

刚看了眼手表  
:早上8:30

不是会饿傻的时间。

“这孩子和面包一样软软的，恰好想起个和食物有关的名字……”

“哪儿来的狗狗…”

“我也很头疼啊…昨天一直在路边哭，就干脆带回家了。”

“是个麻烦的不速之客啊…是不是！”光一举起pan皱着眉假唬了它一下，悬空的小短腿胡乱蹬了几下便睁大眼睛仰着头一副任人宰割的模样。刚蹲下身摸了摸它的脑袋，被洗的香喷喷的狗子果然是让人心情愉悦的存在啊。叔叔面部表情柔和的不像话，被讨好的舔了脸颊后黏糊糊的笑着抱怨道:“可狡猾了呢这家伙…好痒…”

居然莫名的…有点羡慕？

*  
于是过起了一家三口般的生活。

“PAN酱，到爸爸这儿来。”  
PAN路过光一跳上了沙发，左右为难了一秒后缩进了刚的臂弯里。

“喂…认错人了哦。”

  
“pan酱，翻个身。”  
毫无防备的滚了几圈，傻乎乎的把肚皮展现在了光一的面前。

“你这货真的很大方啊……”

  
9.

休息日。

刚涂了亮色系的指甲油说约了朋友出去玩，光一也换了身黑色运动服惯例去长跑。两人在家门口分开，色调活泼的宽松卫衣男孩往西边走，沉稳的黑色连帽运动服男人小跑着往东边去。

  
*  
看似普通的游戏厅内部装修却别具一格，色彩组合搭配及活跃的氛围都刺激着年轻玩家们的神经，电玩音交织着嘈杂的人声，空气中还绻了几丝若有似无的烟草味。

整体环境还算不错。  
主要还是陪朋友来，格斗类游戏他也不是很擅长……说到最喜欢的，大概就是——跳舞机了吧。

周围观众还挺多的样子，节奏感很强的音乐不禁吸引了刚的注意力。他穿过人群走到跳舞机前——呼吸停滞三秒后满脸不可思议的重新退回阴影里。

なにこれ…

黑色运动服男人。

なにこれ…

戴着帽子的黑色运动服男人在跳劲舞。

那个男人是说要去长跑的叔叔。

世界真小啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…哈哈。

难以置信之余刚在心里干巴巴的笑了出来。

  
难不成专门绕一大圈跑到离家很远的游戏厅…跳舞吗。带了口罩的样子也不像是想被发现，利落动作中偶尔露出被宽大帽子遮住的小半张脸，而且还那么投入和认真……

还很…辣。

扭腰顶胯是教科书式的色气，明明穿的那么普通、却藏不住那种令人荷尔蒙沸腾的该死魅力。

还扭啊…

脑袋一懵身体就热了起来，刚深深吸口气努力平复狂跳的心脏，视线却怎么也移不开跳舞机上动作流畅的帅气男人——刚看到的，更多是那人无意间流露出的性感和色气。

不得了的想法快从大脑里出去……

 

不过真的，好辣啊。

一脸禁欲跳着这种舞真的毫无自觉吗。

10.

结果在旁边一直看到他大汗淋漓的结束离开。

突然打招呼可能会吓到光一，况且看他跳舞视觉上的确是种享受。下次有机会再和他PK一局好了。

但在这之前……先试探一下。

“叔叔一般跑多少公里…”

“看心情5-6公里吧…怎么了？”

“没有啦，只是问一下当参考，路程呢？”

“绕过东边的后街再往西三公里，回来可以适当放松慢走。”

  
果然绕了大半圈啊，路径居然很实诚的说了出来。到底该说他考虑周全还是毫无防备，压根就没想过可能会在那儿遇见刚吧。

  
*  
气血旺盛的年轻男人做了个梦。

运动服下修长有力的腿，扬手时指尖佛过的暧昧弧度，令人血脉喷张的扭腰和其他若有似无的撩人动作，摘掉口罩大口呼吸时微微泛红的脸、以及掀起衣摆擦拭额头汗珠时隐约露出的小腹……

还有带着轻微鼻音的呻吟。

硬了……

醒来的时候就硬着了，满脑子都是昨天的画面——带了点艺术加工的那种。

刚蜷起身体肩膀颤的更厉害了些，略粗的呼吸声愈来愈急。直到手上沾满了黏稠的液体才意识到自己是想着谁弄了出来。

是他的…叔叔啊。

  
11.

萌生了一种别样的情愫。

看见光一会不时地气血上涌、心跳加速。

有些东西就算不说也会从眼睛里跑出来，火热的视线从那天早上起就已经藏不住了。

轮到刚做早餐，睡眼惺忪的叔叔揉了揉翘起一撮的黑发从卧室出来，像往常一样道了早安，带点慵懒和随意。刚摆好餐盘余光第800次暼向洗手间的门，直到光一洗簌完毕顺着头毛慢悠悠走近。

“怎么了嘛…”  
手上沾了点水，光一按了按后脑勺翘起的一撮呆毛慢慢往下顺——不一会儿又立了起来。

可其他地方就很软塌服帖啊。

被这样看了几秒后突然有点不好意思，但也说不出哪儿不对劲。不远处跑过来的小家伙蹭了蹭刚的裤脚又蹭了蹭光一，他蹲下身和pan酱玩了一会儿，压着头发的手早在见到自家小公主时就松开了。于是刚眼睁睁看着那撮不听话的头毛是如何慢慢地回归原位——大概是头毛之王了吧。

可是触感很不错，蓬松柔软，还带了淡淡的洗发水清香……

“刚…？”

居然已经摸上去了吗…还凑的很近。

“呃…”

这种时候该说点什么，差点把人从后面圈进怀里的怪异举动。

“呃…你不用管我。”

不仅没离开反而真的把人圈进怀里了。

“哈？”

  
“叔叔快别问了…不就是抱一下吗？”  
到底在干什么啊，理所当然地说着不明所以的任性话。刚有点慌了神，他垂下头二话不说又把光一搂的更紧了些。猛然间涨红的脸他看不见，但心脏狂跳的频率却是无法忽视的。

  
“哦…哦。”

光一逗弄pan的动作有些僵硬，却仍是乖坐着不敢动。透过薄薄衣料的温暖热度、扑通扑通，越来越快的心跳，还有那种被人抱在怀里莫名的羞赧和…心悸。

光一的心跳也快了起来，不知不觉间就红了脸。

 

搞什么啊…这家伙。

 

 

12.

“嗨…叔叔。”

总结出了一个规律，光一每周的长跑规划中、至少有一次会顺路去游戏厅。

双人PK模式下失败的年轻人挫败的下了台，刚撩起宽大的衣袖吹着口哨朝那位眼熟的运动服男人眨了眨眼。

“咳…”

“快开始了哦…”显然被吓了一大跳，刚瞥了眼瞪大眼睛的叔叔弯起唇角好心提醒道。

“挺巧的…”

“不会因为是叔叔就放水的。”

“才不需要…”

刚盯着指示屏幕在音乐响起时信心十足的活动了几下，听到光一同样自信不疑的回答后歪着脑袋嬉皮笑脸的挑衅道

“来咯。”

  
*

输了。

不是技术层面的问题，对跳时差点就被撩硬了。偏偏还配了那么张一本正经的脸。别人可能不会觉得有什么，可他、他…以性取向发的誓果然奏效了吗，就是觉得，叔叔这样很危险啊。

怎么办…自从下来之后脸就一直在红。叔侄二人走在漆黑的街道里一言不发，赢家好几次都在看见刚垂着脑袋时纠结的欲言又止。一方面是被发现与年龄不太符的爱好有些不好意思，另一方面则是赢了他有点过意不去。

“我说…年轻人有时候就得尝尝失败的滋味。”

“……”

光一的手里拿着个熊猫玩偶。

输家要答应赢家一个要求，他提出的是负责玩几局抓娃娃机。原本以为是很小的事儿——实际上抓了几十次都没中，可光一又很喜欢玩的样子。最后那个熊猫还是刚实在看不下去帮他抓到的。

  
*  
光一开了两厅冰镇啤酒，一罐是给刚的。

流着汗的男人惬意的喝了一大口便放回茶几上准备洗完澡再喝。

刚从浴室出来换光一进去，坐在沙发上便看见桌子上还冒着冷气的诱人饮品。左边的要轻一点，嗯。应该是光一喝过的……

光一喝过的……

喝过的。

刚咽了口唾沫突然兴奋了起来。

滴溜溜的眼睛做贼似的不时暼向浴室门，间或扫视着光一那瓶喝了一口的啤酒。

……我就喝一口。

紧张到手有些发抖，刚拿起啤酒小心翼翼的递到嘴边——撅起嘴巴很轻很快的碰了一下便火速放了回去。

碰到了……

是间接接吻吧，刚兴奋的抱紧枕头趴在了沙发上。

可是没喝到……

有点可惜。

正所谓一回生二回熟，身体早已先一步做出了行动。

端正的坐起身，拿起啤酒，递到嘴边。

口腔里冰凉的液体不断刺激着味蕾，咽下喉咙时细小的气泡仿佛在疯狂往上涌，光一的果然不一样……刚觉得脑袋都有些昏沉沉的了。

喝到了……

虽然只一口但这满足感也太强烈了，一想到过会儿叔叔还会继续喝就……兴奋的不行。

*

没有好好擦干身体就出来了。

水珠顺着脸颊流到了下巴和脖子上，一天下来冒出的青色胡渣也隐约可见，光一抹了把脸拿起挂在肩膀上的毛巾擦了擦还在滴水的头发。一边擦一边拿起桌上那瓶啤酒仰头又喝了一大口。

气都不敢喘的那位直接捂住了脸倒在了沙发上。

“怎么了…”

“没…”闷闷的声音透过抱枕传了过来，光一瞅了他一眼把剩下的也喝进了肚子里。喉结滚动的样子，还在湿着的脖子和锁骨，一口气喝完时感叹的气音……

“是不是发烧了，在外面的时候脸就很红。”

扭过头死活不给碰的样子更是让光一起了疑心，这家伙小时候就经常因为怕苦怕吃药所以怎么也不肯说身体不舒服。

“没有啦…”

“不行，给我看看。”

“真的没有啦…”  
别再靠过来了我的好叔叔。

枕头被强硬的拉开，刚看到了一脸认真的光一。  
拿过冰啤酒的手覆上了刚的脑门上，光一沉思几秒后严肃道:

“有点烫…”

“是你手太凉了…”

“……”

天啊…在干什么啊光一。

半湿的脑袋凑了过来，洗过澡还泛着红晕的脸颊在眼前不断放大。发尾汇下的水珠滴在了刚的颈侧，光一撩开他的头发轻轻贴上了并不烫的额头。

“不烫…嗯…”

“叔叔…”刚倒吸口气按住了光一的后脑勺，保持着额头相抵的姿势欺身压在了他的身上。

“你干什么…”  
又是那种眼神，火辣辣的像要把人点燃。  
光一推了推刚的胸膛哑声问，抵在两人间的手被捉住按在了沙发上。刚红着脸低低的喘息，垂下眼看了看那张微启的唇便吻了上去。

哈？

“你，你……你干什么了。”

直到嘴唇离开都还是睁大眼睛的呆愣模样。

“亲了你。”

瞬间脸红到了耳根，光一连忙要坐起身逃开，可双手还被紧紧地按在两侧，刚俯下身又在他唇上亲昵的烙下一吻。

“你怎么…怎么能亲我…”

“我…我想亲了呗。”

“还不快松开……”  
不行了，再这样被人按在身下……就会有不得了的想法了。

“叔叔…你知道的吧？”

  
13.

经常会被他从后面抱住或者亲一下。  
光一就是再迟钝也知道些什么了，可是…这样真的好吗。

时间长了渐渐有些扛不住那家伙的花式攻略。有时甚至会一起躺在床上睡觉、睡午觉——当然是被缠着的。不过搂在腰间的手还有那埋在肩窝里柔软的脑袋难免会让他心动，该怎么办呢。

  
*

“叔叔，交往吧。”

“不行。”

被拒绝的第51次。

*

“叔叔，今晚月色真美”

“外面在下雨。”

 

14.

“别抱着我了…”

“叔叔很香啊。”

 

“这样吧……”  
光一承认自己很动摇也很矛盾，他覆上刚环在腰际的手若有所思的开口。

“嗯？”

“抓娃娃机…我要是能抓到，就试试看。”

 

  
“……”这是什么新的婉拒手法吗？光一的抓娃娃技术只能用惨来形容了吧。

“好……”  
总而言之先答应。

  
15．

时间定在下周五。

于是光一这周很忙。

  
**

“可恶…我就不信抓不到。”

光一趴在玻璃柜前从各个角度观察起娃娃机的结构，手机搜索到的攻略试了一遍又一遍，目标永远都是那堆看起来怪可爱的小狐狸。

“再后一点点…往右…还差一点…”

“……我明天会再来的。”

就这样苦练了一周总算找到些小窍门，抓到第一个玩偶时光一握紧拳头暗暗在心里比了个胜利V。

  
16．

刚早早的就到了约定好的地点，局促不安的半倚在娃娃机上时不时低头看看手表和玩偶出口处。

“久等了吧…”

“没有，我也刚到…”

两人同时深吸口气。

“那…直接开始咯？”

“等一下…”

“怎么了？”

“就…只要是能抓到娃娃就可以？”

“嗯…”

“只要有娃娃就可以？”

“嗯。”

“真的？只要有玩偶出来就可以？”

“是啊…你怎么这么啰嗦。”

“那没事了，你开始吧。”

 

  
投进硬币后光一屏住呼吸心里默念了句娃娃之神保佑。小心翼翼的控制着摇杆，调整角度，按下按钮。

小狐狸以一种摇摇欲坠的危险状态挂在了钩子上……やべえ…やべえ…干巴爹…干巴爹……光一汗都吓出来，刚更是紧张的掐住了大腿。

  
等等。  
居然……抓到了？

  
“啧…真是没办法啊。”  
光一扭过头语气颇无奈道，明明松了一大口气却还装作不情不愿的样子。

“叔叔…你好厉害啊。”  
发自内心的夸奖，真的。这绝对是意料之外的事儿。

“别乱摸啊混蛋…”弯腰去捡玩偶时被揉了屁股，光一转过头红着脸低声责备他。

“又小又圆，扭起来还很工口”

“这是啥？”沉浸在那种令人着迷的手感中，刚完全忘记了自己之前搞的小名堂。

光一从娃娃机出口里掏出了两个小狐狸玩偶，眯起眼睛思考了一会儿。突然明白了什么，他弯起眼睛看向一时语塞的刚，手指轻巧的挑起那两只玩偶在他面前晃了晃。

“呃…挺好的嘛，两只挺好的。”

  
17.

回去的路上下起了雨，刚撑起那把透明伞往光一那边偏了偏。

光一握着他的手把伞放在了中间的位置，旁边那家伙从出来时脸上就洋溢着幸福到不行的微笑。他看了看刚，又看了看透明伞外的天空，半晌才不熟练的从嘴里吐出一句话。

  
“今晚月色真美。”

  
“在下雨噢。”

  
“好啰嗦啊你。”

 

 


End file.
